


The Art of Seduction: Evil Twin, Eviler Twin

by wednesdays__child



Series: The Art of Seduction [4]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Eventual Smut, M/M, Porn With Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 15:49:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11316603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wednesdays__child/pseuds/wednesdays__child
Summary: Spencer told his teammates many things about his past. He left out one pretty big detail. Can his new relationship with Aaron withstand the revelation?





	The Art of Seduction: Evil Twin, Eviler Twin

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by an idea from a picture posted by Rigel99. 
> 
> Betaed by Daveventura6.

">

 

It had been a successful case. Two women saved and the two men hunting the city safely behind bars. Spencer always loved it when cases ended this way - not all of them did.

He leaned back in the seat on the jet, smiling across the cabin at his...what was Hotch now? Boyfriend? Lover? Partner? It was hard to know what to say when they really didn't talk about it. They had just kind of let it happen and so far, they were both happy that way.

Spencer's phone suddenly rang. He pulled it out, surprised to see that it was Penelope.

"Garcia?" he asked.

"Boy Wonder! We have a Code D!"

Spencer wondered what the woman was talking about in her frantic, whispered voice.

"What?" he asked, confused as to why he was whispering back.

"We have a Code D!" the Technical Analyst enunciated back clearly.

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

A put-upon sigh followed. "You would make a terrible spy, Spencer Reid. Why do we have a code if you're just going to ignore the code?" She paused, most likely for dramatic effect. "Your brother is here!"

Spencer froze. His jaw open. Nearly forgetting to breathe.

"What?" he whispered.

"That got your attention."

"Are you sure?"

"Am I sure?!" Garcia nearly yelled, shocking the young genius. "Am I sure that I'm currently looking at your identical twin brother, Dominic, who is sitting at your desk and playing with your stuff? In fact, he appears to be making something with your paperclips and sticky notes. Godzilla maybe - or possibly The Hulk..."

"Garcia!" Spencer snapped quietly, trying to get the analyst back on track.

"Sorry, but he's all distracting and unashamed about it. He's just sitting there at your desk looking like you with his unruly curls and hazel eyes and just this side of too much scruff and trendy clothes and crooked smirk and..."

"Okay, okay, I get it. How did he get up there?"

"Well, he looks just like you - sort of. I guess security just let him in."

"Great." Spencer dropped his head. He had no idea how to handle this one. "We should be landing in about twenty minutes. I'll warn the team before we get there."

"Excellent! And I'll just keep Baby Genius 2.0 entertained."

"No, Garcia, just..."

And just like that, she was gone.

Spencer sighed, his head dropping back as he stared at the ceiling in complete disbelief of the situation. This was bad.

This was very bad.

"Spence?" JJ asked from the other side of the jet, her voice colored with concern. "Is everything okay?"

"Well," Spencer said, standing slowly. He smiled at his teammates, resolutely refusing to make eye contact with his Unit Chief. "Funny story. Have I ever mentioned that I have a twin?"

It was deathly silent in the cabin for several long minutes until everyone - except for Hotch - broke out in tear-inducing laughter. Spencer shook his head and waited for the noise to die down.

"A twin?" Morgan gasped out. "Which one is the evil twin and which is the eviler twin?"

Everyone laughed harder.

Spencer just glared.

"I'm obviously the eviler twin, Derek, or would you like me to show you how evil I can be?"

The young genius was obviously ready to start something right then and there but Hotch stopped him cold.

"That's enough," he stated in his Unit Chief voice. When Spencer dared to make eye contact, Aaron stared at him for a moment before he prompted him to continue, "Would you care to explain exactly what you mean by that?"

Spencer swallowed audibly. This was really, really bad. "I have a twin brother. His name is Dominic and he's currently sitting at my desk at the BAU."

"Why are we just now hearing about this?" JJ asked, confused.

"Yeah, how the hell did you keep a twin brother a secret?" Rossi asked. "I would think that is the kind of information that the FBI would need to know."

"Well...the FBI already knows. He's in a personnel file."

When Aaron's eyebrows crawled up toward his hairline, Spencer tried not to flinch. The occupants around them suddenly found very important things to look at that weren't the two men now staring at each other.

"How did I not know about this?" Aaron asked. The touch of hurt in his voice broke a little piece of Spencer's heart.

"I didn't want anyone to know - well, except Garcia, she knows and I asked her to keep it quiet until I was ready to say something."

"When were you going to be ready to say something?"

"Never?" Spencer ventured.

Something crossed over Aaron's features then, something Spencer never wanted to see and certainly not anything Spencer ever wanted to put there. That hurt and confusion tore at him, but he couldn't say anything, couldn't comfort, couldn't explain, not here, not in front of everyone.

So he just smiled - a soft, sad smile, hoping that his lover would forgive him someday. Just then, the pilot came on the overhead speakers, letting them all know to sit down and fasten their safety belts. It looked like Spencer was going to have to face this sooner rather than later.

He looked over at Aaron, but the other man had a massive stack of paperwork open in front of him and he was diligently making notes and pointedly not to look at Spencer.

Unable to take it anymore, Spencer leaned forward and whispered, "Hotch?", trying to catch the other man's attention.

"Not now, Reid," he answered, his head down and his jaw working in that way that Spencer knew meant he was holding something back.

This was really, really, very bad.

"So, Pretty Boy, tell us about this brother of yours. Is he as pretty as you?"

"We're identical twins, Morgan. Of course, he's as pretty as I am."

"It could happen, right?" Emily asked, shifting in her seat to look at Spencer. "I mean, you guys obviously didn't live together. Maybe he's had a rough life."

Spencer scoffed at that. "Dominic has had nothing like a rough life. When my father left when we were ten, he took Dominic with him. I guess he wanted the artsy kid and not the weird one."

"Artsy kid, huh? What's the brother of a genius do?" Rossi asked.

"He's an artist. Mostly multimedia photorealistic art pieces. He likes to do large scale canvases, mostly. He has a photographic memory so he often doesn't even use a camera. He sees someone or something he wants to paint or draw and he just does it all from memory."

"Well, that's pretty cool," JJ said with a smile.

"Yeah, pretty cool for the guy with a one hundred ninety-two IQ and reading speed of ten thousand words per minute. There was so much he could have done with his life, so many people he could have helped and yet he's off living in Milan and Florence and Nice just painting. It's unreal that he would waste his gift like that."

"Well, if his gift is painting and art, then I don't think he's wasting it at all," JJ said patiently.

"He could have done anything," Spencer cried out. "Been anything. I just don't understand how he could throw all that away. He has a duty to use his intelligence in a way that helps others."

"Like you do?" Hotch threw at him, staring Spencer right in the eyes, the dark orbs practically piercing him with recrimination.

"Yes, like I do," Spencer threw back.

The tension was broken when they began to descend and the entire cabin fell silent. Just like Dominic to mess things up for Spencer. Looks like his brother never changed.

The team disembarked quickly and made their way to Quantico. Most of them tried to keep the topic away from Spencer's brother but it was difficult when they were all so curious. Spencer was torn between trying to catch Aaron's eye or just giving the other man a wide berth. He decided to just wait and see where things went.

Much too soon, they were all stepping off the elevator onto the sixth floor. When they looked through the glass doors, there was a collective gasp from his team members. Spencer just shook his head.

"Holy..."

"Wow, he sure is..."

"There really is two of him..."

"Oh, this is going to be fun..."

As the team exploded through the door to head directly toward his desk, Spencer hung back and gripped Aaron's elbow, stopping the older man before he could follow.

"Hotch," he said quietly. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you. After so long, I guess I just didn't know how to tell you. I never thought he'd turn up."

"So you didn't think I ever needed to know," Aaron finished for him. Spencer smiled, pleased that Aaron understood - until the older profiler continued, "Even after I told you all about Sean and the struggles we had growing up and even recently. I thought you trusted me, Spencer."

"I do."

"With everything except this."

Aaron stepped away and through the doors.

Spencer sighed. Time to greet his brother.

Out of the frying pan...

He stepped out into the office only to be greeted by peals of laughter. All heads turned toward him, his brother shouting, "Pencer!" as he followed Aaron into the bullpen.

"Come look!" Garcia shouted, a wide smile on her face. "He made you a dragon! It's Smaug."

Spencer looked toward his desk and couldn't help but shake his head and chuckle. There, in the middle of his desk was an intricate two-foot by four-foot dragon made up entirely of paper clips and yellow post-it notes with elegantly drawn scales, burning eyes and widespread wings. It was so insanely Dominic that he couldn't help but smile.

"Baby brother!" Dominic called, throwing his arms out. Spencer just shook his head as he stepped into the embrace.

"Baby brother?" Derek asked.

"I'm a whole day older," Spencer's twin crowed.

"You are seventeen minutes older." Spencer turned to his team. "He was born October 22nd at 11:57 pm and I was born October 23rd at 12:15. He loves saying that he's a whole day older."

"Oh!" Garcia gasped. "You even have different zodiac signs. How cool is that?!"

"See? She gets it."

Spencer shook his head. Everyone always loved Dominic. It was just the way of the world.

"So to what do I owe this great pleasure? It's not like I haven't seen you in nearly a year."

Dominic fell back against the desk dramatically, clutching his heart. "You wound me, Baby Brother. We've been talking nearly every week since you decided you needed my assistance with your...project." He turned and winked at Aaron, a small smirk on his face. "I've loved our little chats."

Several people chuckled and Spencer just rolled his eyes. "Well, when you have to make up for nearly fifteen years of radio silence, one call a week doesn't quite make up for it."

The normal happy countenance that graced Dominic's features was gone, replaced with hurt and sorrow, but only for a moment and then the moment was gone.

"But I do have an actual reason for this social call. I had to come by and invite you and your team to a thing tonight. I've been asked to do this little installation at the Hirshhorn and tonight is the reception. Just some small affair. Since we are finally in the same city together at the same time, I figured at was the perfect way to spend some time with my Pencer."

"Pencer?" Morgan asked, big smile on his face.

"Yeah, when we were growing up, I couldn't say Spencer. It always came out without the 'S'. So for my whole life, he's been Pencer to me."

"Awwww, that is so cute!" Garcia cooed. "What did you call your brother?"

"Dominic," Spencer replied, completely deadpan.

Laughed burst out throughout the bullpen.

"Here are your invitations," Dominic declared as he produced several thick envelopes, one addressed to each member of the team.

"But we can't..." Spencer started to protest.

"You just got back and I'm sure you're all tired, but it is Friday and I'm sure your boss can get you the weekend off, especially after such a rough case. I'll understand if you can't but..."

"No," Hotch interrupted, finally joining the conversation. "We are off this weekend. All we need to do is get the reports done and we can enjoy a nice evening. It's been awhile since we've had a chance to go out as a team."

"Yes!" Garcia said, pumping her fist.

"Excellent," Dominic said with a smile. "I knew the bossman could make it happen. So, I'll arrange for rides and you might want to dress to impress. There might be a reporter or two there."

"Sounds good, man. Look forward to seeing your work."

"Well, then people," Hotch said, looking around at his team, "Let's get to work so we can get out of here."

They broke up then, each person going their own way to get their work done. Spencer couldn't help chuckling lightly under his breath as he watched Dominic follow Emily toward her desk. He shook his head at his brother's audacity, knowing there was no way he was walking away with her number, but it wasn't beyond Dominic to try anyway. Even when he got shot down, he took it as a victory.

His gaze followed Aaron as the Unit Chief made his way up to his office without so much as a backward glance.

**************

Spencer looked over at his invitation again. He was still leery about attending the event, no matter what Dominic said. He wasn't big on these kinds of things even under the best of circumstances. He hated having to dress up to go to such a formal event. Currently, he was staring into his closet wearing only his socks, mismatched, of course, and an insanely fitted pair of trousers he had forgotten he'd owned. Dominic said he needed to come dressed to impress, so he'd pulled this out from the back of his closet, but now he was doubting himself.

He'd left before Aaron, having finished his report before anyone else. He wanted time to process the whole thing and needed to be alone for a little while before having to deal with a big event like this. So he'd gone to his apartment to think about Aaron and Dominic and why this was happening now.

He knew he'd had multiple occasions to tell Aaron and the team about his twin, but after so long, when was the right time and how do you even approach something like that?

Spencer was still pondering that question when his phone chimed loudly in his pocket.

_*You ready yet or do I need to come up to get you?*_

He smiled at the phone. Leave it to Aaron to know that he would be tentative even when it was time to go.

_*I'll be right down.*_ he answered quickly.

"Are you sure about that?" he heard from behind him. Spinning around, he was surprised to see his lover standing in his doorway looking possibly more delicious than he'd ever seen him. "You haven't even finished getting dressed yet."

"You look..." Spencer didn't know how to finish that sentence. Amazing? Delicious? Like everything, I've ever wanted? "You look great."

"Thank you," Aaron said, ducking his head and blushing lightly. "Dominic came to see me before he left and requested the tux. I'm just obeying orders."

Spencer chuckled. "I'm not going to complain." And he wasn't. Aaron always looked amazing in a suit, but this? It was nearly sinful. Tight around his thighs and ass, it looked like the trousers were just made for him. Aaron had forgone the tie and the top two buttons were open revealing just the hollow of his collarbone. But Spencer's favorite part was that Aaron had forgone any product in his hair which let the cowlick in front reign free. He only ever let his hair flop in his face like this when he was comfortable at home. Now, it made him look younger and maybe a little bit rogue-ish. "Am I going too formal do you think?"

"What are you thinking of wearing besides that?"

Spencer swept his hand up, showing off the perfectly tailored tux. It was a throwback to when he had accompanied Lila to a large Gala event years before. He'd honestly forgotten he owned it until Dominic requested it for the reception.

"I think it's perfect," Aaron said stepping further into the room.

"Let me slip this on and we can go." He pulled on the shirt before draping the tie around his neck. As soon as he was finished buttoning his shirt, Aaron was there, taking the tie in his hands. Strong, steady fingers adjusted the silk in his collar before looping and pulling it into an intricate knot, settling it at the hollow of Spencer's neck. "Aaron, I'm sorry about..."

"Don't," he interrupted. "I don't completely understand why you didn't tell me about your brother but you don't have to tell me everything, Spencer. I was hurt that I had to hear about him like I did with everyone else but let's not fight about this, not right before such an important night."

He looked up into dark eyes staring at him. He knew that he'd screwed up, he'd hurt Aaron and he was going to try to figure out how to make it up to him.

Once he was fully dressed and Aaron reached up to fix his hair. Spencer leaned into the touch, wishing he could beg for more but now was obviously not the time.

"Let's go," Aaron said, a small smile on his face. "The car is waiting."

"The car?"

"Your brother sent a car."

Of course, he did. Dominic probably wanted to make sure that Spencer didn't back out of coming, just like he was considering, right this minute. When he stepped out of his apartment complex, he gasped at the sight before him. Dominic hadn't just sent a car, he had sent a Bentley Continental GT. It was sleek and gorgeous and Spencer couldn't help but shake his head. The driver was waiting and quickly opened the door to allow both Aaron and Spencer to slip into the backseat. They settled down next to each other and let the driver take them into DC.

The ride was mostly silent except for Spencer's recitation of facts about the Hirshhorn Museum and the permanent artists' collections housed there. They sat close to each other hands lightly brushing against each other with the gentle motions of the vehicle. By the time they were pulling close to the Mall, Spencer had run out of things to say and turned his head to look at their surroundings. The crowd gathered on the sidewalk and around the entrance of the museum shocked him and he pressed closer to the window to look out and find out what the commotion could be.

"Aaron, do you think..?"

Aaron whistled soft and low. "I think maybe we're underdressed."

They pulled up behind several other vehicles queued up, waiting for their turn to unload their very important cargo. Soon it was their turn and Spencer blew out a heavy breath as he stepped out of the car. As soon as he was clear of the door, flashes began going off as the people gathered around began furiously taking pictures. Aaron stepped out behind him and they slowly made their way down the red carpet toward the front doors.

"Dr. Reid!" one woman called, catching his attention. "Can I get a quote?"

"I'm sorry," Spencer said as he stepped closer, Aaron following close behind. "You must be looking for my brother. He's the artist."

"You are Spencer Reid, right?" she asked.

Shock colored Spencer features. "Yes."

"Then you're the one I'm looking for. Moira Kennedy of ArtNews magazine. I was hoping to get your impression of the installation."

He stammered for a moment. "Well, I haven't actually seen the installation yet."

She smiled wide then, not mean but a soft, knowing thing. "This should be a treat for you then. Would you mind giving me your thoughts after?"

"Oh, o-of course."

"And this is..?"

Before he could do anything, Aaron stepped forward, wrapping an arm around Spencer's waist. "Aaron Hotchner. I'm Dr. Reid's boyfriend."

"Could you spell that for me?"

"H-O-T-C-H-N-E-R."

"Thank you. Can I get your thoughts after as well?"

"Certainly."

Aaron stepped away then, taking Spencer with him with a strong hand settled in his lower back.

"Did you just out us to a national magazine?!" Spencer asked, his voice slightly panicked.

Aaron refused to look at him as he answered, "I guess I did."

They turned to each other then. Their eyes met and their breath caught. Their smiles at each other were blinding and the flashes increased although neither of them noticed it at all. Soon another car pulled up, a limo this time, and Morgan, Rossi, JJ, Will and Garcia stepped out.

"Wow," he heard someone say as the group made their way toward them. Several of the reporters called out, mostly to Dave, asking for a photo op. Derek seemed most at home with the situation, draping an arm around Garcia's waist and smiling widely. Up next was a silver Aston Martin Vanquish S. Spencer was completely surprised to see Dominic step out before reaching back inside the vehicle to help out his date - Emily Prentiss. She looked gorgeous in a dark green silk gown draped around her like she was a Greek goddess.

The flashes increased as the crowds scrambled to get a shot of the artist and his date. Calls of his name and questions as to who was on his arm went unanswered by Dominic as he made his way down the red carpet toward the group of profilers waiting for him. Once he reached them, he smiled wide, his eyes twinkling.

"Just some small affair?" Spencer asked, smirking as his brother dropped his head.

"Small for me," he said, a slight blush covering his cheeks. "Shall we?"

Everyone nodded as they moved as a single unit toward the entrance. Spencer read the sign that graced the door that announced the evening.

  **Reception for Special Guest Installation**

 

**The Art of Seduction by Dominic Tristin Reid**

**On Special Loan from Galleria d'Arte Moderna in Milan**

Knowing Dominic, this was about to get interesting.

They walked through the doors and the lobby was a filled with a hum of activity. People walked around, glasses of champagne and other alcoholic beverages in their hands as they milled around and looked at the huge canvases gracing the walls. Servers in crisp white dress shirts and pressed black pants weaved through the crowds with trays covered with flutes filled with bubbly and delicious looking hors d'oeuvres. Most everyone grabbed something as they passed before Dominic signalled toward the bar and a girl came forward, her tray containing three highball glasses with two fingers of rich, amber liquid inside.

Aaron arched his eyebrow as he, Rossi and Dominic each took a glass.

He leaned over to Spencer and whispered, "Are you sure he's not the profiler?"

They chuckled as they toasted the artist, all clinking their glasses together before drinking deeply. They separated then, all spreading out to look at the pieces Dominic had on display. Walking over to one of the largest pieces, Spencer froze. It was something he never thought he would see ever again. He stood there, staring at a picture of himself, lying naked with only a sheet covering his hips, obscuring his groin from view, but that was all. The plains of his body stood out in stark relief against the dark sheets surrounding him, the texture of the paint and other media making it look less like a picture and more like a living thing.

"That's you, isn't it?" Aaron asked, his gaze entranced by the view before him.

"Yeah. I modeled for a friend who was in art school while I was at CalTech when I was eighteen. I needed extra money right after I had mom committed. She paid me five hundred bucks for one afternoon of laying around half naked. Didn't think it was such a big deal."

"Then how did they end up...?"

"I bought them," Dominic said, coming up to stand next to Aaron, flanking him with the Reid brothers. "Spencer signed a model release with Holly. She was going to sell them to a less than reputable source. I couldn't let them get out there, not while Pencer was applying to join the FBI. It could have been quite the scandal."

Dominic smiled softly before he turned to look at the men beside him. "I've been working on these for years. Figured it was time to put them all together in one place and show them off. Especially now."

He winked at them, taking a sip of his drink before slowly stepping away, looking for his date. "Enjoy," he whispered.

They moved together then, walking from piece to piece, taking in the beauty and contrast in each. Dominic was masterful in his execution. Every painting was a painstakingly perfect recreation of a photo, only the obvious brushstrokes and raised textures gave hint to the fact that these were lovingly painted pieces. Not all of the pieces were of Spencer. There were other models - some male, some female - all beautifully recreated in flirtatious or seductive poses. They talked about some of them, most they didn't.

Aaron looked up as Garcia came over and grabbed Spencer before dragging him over to a particularly seductive picture of himself draped over a desk. He chuckled as his boyfriend blushed and stammered as his teammates teased him over the image. As he started to head that way, he was stopped by a strong hand on his elbow.

"Finally I get you alone, Agent Forearms," Dominic said with a smile. "Why don't you come with me? I've got something for you to see."

Aaron simply nodded as Dominic directed him toward the rear of the installation and past the velvet ropes and sign declaring _Private Installation. No admittance._

As they entered the secluded room, lights came up automatically, illuminating the pieces hanging on the walls. These were obviously newer pieces by the look of Spencer's hair and countenance. He was sturdier, stronger than he had been at eighteen. This was his Spencer - Aaron's lover. He smiled lightly as Dominic directed him toward one of the larger pieces. Leaning in, Aaron saw that it was titled _Mirror/Mirror_. Upon inspection, he understood why.

The painting showed Spencer standing in a room filled with books and papers, along with figures and equations written on the walls, staring into the mirror. Looking through the mirror was Dominic - smiling from within looking perfect, tailored, statuesque - exactly how Spencer saw him.

Once he'd looked for a while, Dominic turned him so he could see the piece behind him, directly facing the other.

In this one, Dominic stood on the mirror side, hands pressed against the surface with tears rolling down his cheeks. Spencer, however, was surrounded by people, and although you couldn't see their faces, you could see the smile on Spencer's. It was radiant and open, just like he looked at Henry or Jack...or Aaron.

It wasn't hard to see the meaning behind the two pieces.

"Why are these in here and not part of the regular installation?"

"I don't have model releases on file yet for these images. These were all done from memory."

It was remarkable. Aaron lifted his arm to look at his wrist and the watch that hung around it when he realized the arm around Spencer's waist in the piece was his own. It was perfect, down to the very last detail.

They stood silent, side by side, as they looked.

Finally, Dominic said, "Spencer hates me."

Aaron scoffed at that. "That's not true. I don't think Spencer has the capacity to truly hate anyone."

"No, he hates me," he said, his voice sadder than he probably meant it to be. "Or at least he did. I don't blame him. We were ten when dad and I left. It was hard to understand for both of us. But what he doesn't know is why."

"Why what?"

"Why dad took me and not him."

Aaron waited for more. When it didn't come, he prodded. "He said it's because your father wanted the artsy kid and not the weird one."

Dominic choked on the laugh that bubbled up and caught in his throat. Once he was under control, he shook his head and whispered, "No. Dad took me to save my life."

Aaron turned then, sharp eyes catching pain filled hazel so like Spencer's.

Dominic sighed. "Mom's psychosis was pretty manageable when we were kids. When she had bad days, we mostly stayed out of her way and dad handled her. As we got a little older, dad was gone more. Then the whole thing with Riley Jenkins happened and she had more and more bad days.

"About the time that we were eight, mom started to think that I wasn't real, that I was Spencer's imaginary friend. At first I thought it was a joke or that it would pass. She'd only set the table for three - her, dad and Spencer. She'd ignore me when I'd talk to her. If I moved something, she'd scold Spencer for doing it.

"Eventually, she stopped fixing food for me altogether. She'd get mad at Spencer if he gave me some of his. One time dad came back from a trip and the only meals I'd eaten were at school because my teacher paid the lunch lady for me. Dad would sneak me food when he was home but if she caught me eating, it would send her into a tailspin.

"Then, one day, she attacked me. She was under the delusion that I was Spencer's imagination come to life and I was distracting him from his studies. I just wanted to go outside and play. I was so tired of hiding inside. She grabbed me by the arm and threw me down the stairs into the basement. When dad found me he was so mad. He rushed me to the ER. My arm was broken in two places. While I was in the hospital, he moved just the two of us out."

Aaron stood frozen, listening to the horror that Dominic had lived as a young boy. It was so awful, it was nearly impossible to believe. If it wasn't for the pain in his eyes and the slump of his shoulders, Aaron never would have. But there was no way Dominic could have made something like this up. No way.

"You see? _He_ was the child _she_ wanted. He was so brilliant - everything she ever wanted in a child. He remembered everything he read, everything she read to him. He was clever and could keep her calm. Me? I could draw and make pretty things. She didn't care about that. She didn't want me so she forgot me. Made it so I didn't exist, at least not for her. That's why I went with dad. We went away because of me. Dad didn't choose me over Spencer. She chose him over me."

"All this time you let Spencer blame you for taking your father away. Why?"

Dominic turned sad eyes up to the painting, looking at the image of himself, pressing against the mirror on the outside looking in.

"That's what big brothers do, right? They take care of the ones they love, don't they?"

Aaron nodded. He fought against the urge to thumb the scars he still bore - the ones he'd taken for Sean.

"Yeah," he whispered quietly. "Yeah, they do."

He turned to look at the man beside him, taking in the profile so familiar to him. He caught some movement out of the corner of his eye and knew that they had company. He wondered how much Spencer had heard while he was watching them. Smiling slightly, he asked, "What changed?"

Dominic took him by the arm and began to slowly walk around the private room as he quietly explained.

"After he came to talk to dad about the Riley Jenkins case, Dad called me and I got ahold of Spencer before he left. We talked - some. He said he'd be willing to talk more so I called. We starting talking once a week or so, just little things. He opened up, little by little. My fave conversations were the ones where he asked for dating advice. You see, my little brother had developed a crush on his boss and he wanted to know how to tell him. I suggested a picture, nothing too crazy, but there are few people who would be able to resist something like this."

Dominic had stopped him in front of another painting. It was The Picture. The one that Spencer had texted him. It was amazing. It was beautiful. It was _his_.

"How much?"

"What?"

" _That_ is mine. How much?"

Dominic smirked. "I suppose I could give you a discount."

They smirked at each other when Aaron suddenly got an idea. "This..?" he asked as he gestured toward the painting, "This isn't..?"

Dominic chuckled, shaking his head. He untucked his shirt and rucked it up until he was in a perfect imitation of the painting. Dominic's chest and abdomen were covered with a beautifully detailed and intricate tattoo of a dragon.

"Smaug?" Aaron asked.

"How'd you know?"

"Hey!" he heard called behind him. Aaron spun around to see Spencer standing behind him, arms crossed over his chest. "Are you flirting with my boyfriend?"

"No, he's a taken man and I don't share," Dominic denied as he began to redress. "Besides, you know I like my dates a little less penis-y."

Aaron snorted a laugh at that.

"And yet you ask out Emily Prentiss who has bigger balls than all of us."

"Combined," Aaron added.

The three men stared at each other for a long moment. "So?" Spencer broke the silence. "What were you guys talking about?"

"Stuff."

 "Art."

Spencer chuckled. "Good to know." He walked forward then, wrapping his arms around Aaron's waist before kissing him soundly. Aaron happily complied, threading his fingers through the curly, chestnut locks.

"Damn. Pencer really did go and get himself all grown up," Dominic whispered next to them. "I really shouldn't be watching this."

"And yet here you are...still," Spencer complained against Aaron's lips.

"Well, I'll be needing some new ideas for the next installation."

Spencer turned to look at him then. "I haven't signed a release yet."

"But you will," Aaron said, startling the twins.

"Really?" they said at the same time. Aaron's eyebrows crawled up toward his hairline. That? That was a little creepy.

"Yes, really. It's a beautiful installation and these pieces, or the ones of them I've seen, deserve to have a full audience. So Spencer, go sign the papers and Dominic, get everyone in here."

"Thank you," Dominic said, his face open and honest, no bravado or mask to be seen. "You've got a good man there, Baby Brother."

"Yeah." His smile was so wide it nearly hurt his face. "Yeah, I do."

Signing the release was easy. The curator already had the paperwork ready to go just in case so, five minutes later, the additional section was open to the rest of the attendees. People were overwhelmingly supportive of the entire installation and the newest pieces were no exception.

Aaron was amazing, smiling and chatting with people but even when he tried to hide in a corner with Dave, people continued to seek him out. He was gracious and a perfect gentleman throughout it all. Spencer caught him more than once watching him from the opposite side of the room, heat in his eyes, always directed at Spencer.

Ms. Kennedy made sure to talk to them both, smiling as she diligently took down their thoughts. Spencer was very impressed with Aaron's insight into not only the art but the genre itself. It was one of the things that had attracted Spencer to the older man in the first place. Spencer had always valued intelligence above most everything else but to have intelligence in such a pretty package and to be consistently surprised by that very pretty package? That was too good to pass up.

Spencer was happy to see that the entire installation was not just pictures of him - there were other models featured as well - the least surprising of which was Lila Archer. Apparently, she and Dominic had a rather torrid, if short, affair about a year after Spencer had saved her from her stalker. Dominic promised an interesting story the next time they all got together.

That was the real surprise. As Spencer stood in front of a lovely piece featuring the young starlet - Lila climbing out of her pool, skin wet and hair dripping with a smoldering look on her tanned features - Aaron stepped next to him.

"So? That's her?"

"That's who?"

"Don't give me that, Spencer. You kissed her in her pool - that pool. I heard all about it. Morgan was less than subtle teasing you about it."

"Yeah, that's Lila. She was nice. I guess she just has a thing for the Reid brothers."

"Just as long as she stays away from a certain Reid brother, then I won't have to shoot her."

He leaned forward, pressing a kiss against the corner of Spencer's mouth before sauntering away to talk with JJ and Will. Was he jealous? Was Aaron Hotchner actually jealous because of him?

His night just got more interesting.

Spencer watched his lover for the remainder of the evening. He was not at all surprised when Aaron switched from scotch to tea after his third drink. He also hovered around the rest of the team, keeping tabs on them, especially when someone he didn't know began to edge toward the group.

Intelligent. Protective. Jealous.

So damn sexy.

Spencer quickly developed a plan. He'd had a good time. Reconnecting with his brother and armed with this new insight, he had a new appreciation for who he was and what he did. But despite the successful event, he was tired and ready to go home.

 

"/>

He'd slid into the backseat as Aaron said his goodbyes and told the driver to take them both to Aaron’s address before leaning back and undoing his tie and several buttons on his shirt. To add to the effect, he kicked up his feet and put on what he hoped was a seductive smile.

Aaron slid in and smiled back. Apparently, it was working.

The back of the Bentley was roomy, very spacious for a sedan. The seats were the softest leather Spencer had ever felt and the windows were tinted dark enough that no one could see inside. That thought alone made him bold enough to move across the seat so that he and Aaron were pressed against each other hip to knee as the driver pulled away into the night.

"Did you like the installation?" he asked, his voice pitched low.

"I did," Aaron answered, turning to look at his lover with a smile. "I bought that one."

"Which one?"

"This one." Aaron pulled out his phone and pulled up the picture Spencer had sent him weeks before - the shot of Spencer's chest and abdomen exposed for Aaron's gaze.

Spencer chuckled. "Dare I ask how much? I know Dominic's work is pretty pricey."

"He gave me a deal, you know since I'm dating a family member. Only cost me a hundred."

"Thousand?" Spencer gasped at the number. "That's a lot of money."

"I couldn't let anyone else have it," he explained. "That is mine."

"Me or the painting?"

"Both."

The hunger and desire in those chocolate eyes stunned him. Aaron was a strong, passionate man but he'd never seen this possessive side, such unrepentant wantonness all directed at him and it made him visibly shudder. A strong hand reached up and calloused fingertips brushed over his cheek before settling on his jaw and pulling him in. The kiss started out soft and chaste, just a simple press of lips against each other. A lick at the seam and Spencer opened up, letting the older man explore and taste, direct the kiss. He made a small noise in the back of his throat, a small, needy whine that echoed in the cabin of the car. Fingers tangled in his hair and pulled him even closer. Soon he was being pulled up, tugged and directed into position until he found himself straddling his lover in the backseat of the car. When one hand moved down from his hair to cup his ass, Spencer pulled away gasping.

"Aaron," he whispered harshly. "What about...?" He nodded his head, indicating the driver in the front of the car.

"What about him?" Aaron asked. "He gets paid to do this. I bet he sees this all the time."

"Well, maybe I don't want him to see this."

"Excuse me," Aaron said, leaning around Spencer to address the driver. "Do you mind?"

"Not at all, sir," the driver said just before the music from the front got louder and the driver turned the rearview mirror away from the passengers in the back.

As soon as he turned back around, Spencer found himself pulled back down and his mouth attacked by the older man. The kiss was harsh and rough as Aaron nipped at his lips and he pressed in so hard their teeth clicked and mashed their lips. Aaron's hands were just as demanding as his mouth, roaming, touching, pinching, taking. He felt owned, needed, wanted. It was a good feeling.

His tie was already loosened and hanging free around his neck and soon the buttons of his shirt were freed and his shirt was hanging open. Fingers came up to map the exposed skin, running over the plains of soft, smooth flesh, dipping over muscles no one on the team but the Unit Chief knew he had. Fingernails scratched and pulled, pinched his nipples, made him arch into the pain and gasp as he tried to pull away.

Aaron would have none of it. He pulled Spencer in closer until the younger man could feel his lover's needy cock pressed against his own, hard and aching. He gasped and pulled away, staring down into lust blown chocolate eyes.

"What...what are we doing here, Aaron?"

"Anything you want, Baby."

Spencer blushed. Aaron had never called him a pet name before. He wasn't sure how he felt about being called Baby but it was sweet and sexy and he found that, oddly enough, he liked it.

"Well, I kinda don't want to, you know, mess up the suit."

"Then we won't," Aaron said, trailing kisses down his jaw and up to his ear. "I just won't let you come until we get home and I have you undressed."

His pants were opened and calloused fingers were wrapped around his aching cock before he could even process what he'd asked for. Aaron stroked and teased the hard flesh, so delicious but not really enough to bring him all the way. Just when Spencer thought he was close enough to tip over that edge, Aaron would back off, either letting go of him completely or grip him so tightly as to stop any chance for relief.

After the third round, Spencer whined deep in his throat. "Aaron," he groaned, his head falling back as he arched into the body beneath him.

Aaron chuckled. "Shh," he hushed. "We're here."

He gently tucked Spencer away and redressed him enough that they could exit the vehicle and get inside Aaron's apartment. Spencer watched as Aaron leaned forward and more than generously tipped the driver before slipping out and directing Spencer quickly inside. 

The trip up to the apartment was nearly torturous for Spencer in his current state. His erection painfully pressed against his clothes and he whimpered as Aaron took his time unlocking his door. Once they were inside, Aaron crowded him against the wall by the front door, simply pressing against him.

"Are you okay?" he asked gently.

"Yeah," Spencer whispered, a little startled by the question and the implication it held. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"I know you were listening. You heard what Dominic told me. Are you okay?"

"Yeah," he repeated. "Yeah. It was a little hard to hear but I'll be okay. We're getting together tomorrow and we'll talk about it then. But I'm okay."

Aaron smiled as he leaned in, bringing his hand up to cup the sturdy, stubbled jaw. "If you're sure..."

"I am, Aaron," Spencer whispered. "I promise."

Aaron took another moment to stare into the soulful, hazel eyes before he smiled and leaned in again. The kiss started soft and gentle, a meeting of lips and nothing more. Spencer wanted more, needed more, but Aaron only let him have so much, wanting to be... just be - right here, right now.

Spencer was still painfully hard and after several minutes of tenderness, he gripped the short raven hair, pulling and tugging, making Aaron have more, take more, want more.

Pulling away, Aaron turned quickly and walked down the hallway, pulling Spencer by his hand. Once they were in the bedroom, Aaron reached up and silently began to undress the younger man. Slowly, tenderly, he pulled each remaining button from its hole, pushing the shirt off his shoulders before draping it and the jacket over the chair beside the bed.

He knelt down then, untying the shiny, black dress shoes before removing them and the colorful socks underneath. He placed them next to the chair before reaching up to strip off the pants, neatly folding them and setting them on the chair.

Spencer stood, trembling in anticipation, looking down at his beautiful lover, still fully dressed, kneeling at his feet. When Aaron leaned forward and licked a long stripe from the base of his cock up to the tip, he groaned aloud, "Fuck!"

Aaron chuckled lightly. "Well if you insist."

He rose then. Standing to his full height, Aaron leaned in for a kiss, tender and chaste. "On the bed," he ordered. Spencer moved quickly to comply. He settled into the center of the bed and rolled onto his side to watch as Aaron took the same amount of care undressing himself and draped his clothing over Spencer's.

It was such a beautiful sight, all that lovely flesh on display all for him to see, all his. Aaron stood by the bed, looking down at him. "What do you want, Spencer? What do you want tonight?"

He thought for a moment. There was so much he wanted, so much they hadn't done yet. But tonight there was only one thing he truly wanted. "I want you inside me. Please."

Aaron smiled then, a soft gentle thing. "Okay, Love."

He leaned over and opened the drawer of the nightstand, pulling out the lube and a condom lying inside before setting them on the corner of the bed. He climbed onto the bed then, bracing himself over his younger lover. Soft kisses turned heated quickly, their only point of contact being the mouths and lips and tongues joined together. When Aaron finally pulled a needy groan from Spencer, he settled down, slotting their bodies together. Rolling his hips, he brushed their erections together. The delicious friction made them both gasp and groan and he fought not to just lose himself in this when he wanted so much more.

"Aaron," he whispered, softly begging for more from his lover. When the older man pulled back to stare into his lust-filled eyes, he gasped at the desire shining back at him. "Please."

He tried to put in all of his need, all of his desire in that one word. It had been a long, rough day, filled with emotional ups and downs and all of this teasing on top of everything else had pushed him to the edge of his limits.

"Okay," Aaron whispered before kissing him once more. "Let me know if you need me to stop."

He nodded, not trusting his voice. Strong hands moved down his body, no longer teasing but touching and soothing, getting his body ready for more. Aaron mapped out the plains of his chest and abdomen, bypassing his cock and working down to his thighs. He pressed and massaged, pulling his legs up, spreading him open to his gaze. He looked up into Spencer's eyes, making sure his lover was truly ready for this. This was a step they hadn't taken yet. They had tested and explored, but fingers were as far as they had gone before.

The click of the tube startled Spencer and reminded him that he needed to breathe. This was a huge step for them. He willed himself to relax when he felt slick fingers slide between his cheeks before slowly circling his hole. The first finger pressed inside and he sighed at the feeling. He loved knowing that Aaron wanted this, wanted him in this most intimate way.

"Good?" Aaron asked.

Spencer smiled and nodded, amazed at how considerate his lover could be. That finger slowly pressed and prodded, spreading slick and exploring inside. Then one finger became two and he groaned at the burn and stretch, loving the feeling. Aaron was taking his time but Spencer was getting greedy and he couldn't wait much longer. This prolonged state of arousal was nearing on painful and he needed the release.

"Aaron - I can't...please. I'm ready."

"You're sure, Baby? I don't wan..."

"Aaron Michael Hotchner. I am ready. I have been ready since the moment I saw you blush when I caught you ogling my brother in the back room. So please, for the last time, would you just fuck me already."

That blush stained Aaron's cheeks once again and Spencer smirked up at him. He spread his legs wider, inviting his lover in. Aaron groaned at the sight as he pulled his fingers free before reaching over to grab the condom. He held it up, one eyebrow raised in a silent question. Spencer shook his head. He wanted this, all of this. They had talked, they were both clean. Aaron simply nodded and tossed it to the side. Slicking up his cock and wiping off his hand on the small towel he had close by, he settled above his lover, staring down into the hazel eyes he loved so much.

He pressed in close, the head of his cock barely kissing the slickened hole.

"Spencer," he whispered, his name sounding like a cross between a plea and a prayer, as Aaron slowly began to press in. He didn't stop, didn't pause, just pushed forward, sheathing himself in the body opening up beneath him. Finally, he stopped once his hips met Spencer's ass and they both groaned at the feeling. "So...so tight. God, Spencer. You...you feel perfect."

He wanted to say something, anything, but words failed him. His heart felt as full as his ass and he couldn't do anything but lift his legs up and wrap them around Aaron's waist. The shift pulled Aaron in even deeper and it was like a fire had been set off in the older man's body. He pulled back before sinking inside again, rolling his hips and pressing in so deliciously.

"Yes," Spencer groaned, his neck arching and his head pressing back against the pillow beneath him. Aaron immediately dipped down to lick and nip at the exposed flesh as he pulled back and thrust in again.

They lost all time as they joined together, sharing their breath as they came together again and again. Skin slapped and muscles flexed as they rolled together, giving and taking. It was too much and not enough and Spencer felt like he had been on edge for much too long.

"Close," he whined, needing something more. Aaron smiled down at him before bracing himself on one elbow, Aaron reached between them to grip the cock pressed between them. It was exactly what he needed and all it took was a few passes of that fist over his hard flesh before he arched and cried out, spilling out between them.

"Spencer!" Aaron cried out as he thrust in deep, the body beneath him pulsing around his cock, tight and hot and perfect.

Spencer watched the play of emotion roll over the face he loved so much, reveling in the feeling of being filled. The pleasure seemed to stretch on, washing over them and carrying them away. It seemed to take several long moments before they were able to catch their breath and finally Aaron collapsed next to him, rolling them away from the wet spot.

Aaron held him close, laying on his back and settling Spencer against his chest.

"That was..." Aaron started but fell silent, as if he didn't know what else to say.

"Amazing," Spencer finished for him.

"Yeah, you're amazing Baby. Thank you."

They cuddled that way for several long moments, so long that Aaron almost believed that his lover had fallen asleep.

Almost.

"What's bothering you, Spencer?" he prompted.

Spencer snuggled down further against the older man, hiding his face in the chest. "What did you think of Dominic?"

Aaron leaned back to look at him. "I thought he was nice and I wouldn't mind getting to know him a little more." When Spencer didn't continue, he pushed further, "What prompted this?"

"Well, Dominic is so cool and everyone really likes him. It was his idea that got us together and I was worried that..."

Aaron leaned down to silence him with a kiss. "Spencer," he said when he pulled back. "You're the one I want, not your brother. I didn't fall for you because of what you look like - not that the fact that you're gorgeous doesn't help. But just because you and Dominic look alike doesn't mean that I would want him. I want you because I love hearing you ramble about anything and everything. I love it when you do crazy magic tricks that make everyone smile. But my favorite will always be when you use your intellect to see things or do something that none of the rest of us could do. When you filet an Unsub with just your words? It is all I can do to not throw you over a desk and take you in front of everyone."

"Wow," Spencer whispered, "Really?"

"Really."

"Good to know."

"You are so going to use that against me, aren't you?"

"You know it."

"You really are the eviler twin."

Spencer smiled before leaning up for another kiss before settling down against his lover's chest.

"Good night, Aaron."

"Good night, Dominic."

"I hate you."

"I know."

Spencer let himself slowly drift off to sleep knowing that somehow, this was exactly what he needed, what he'd always wanted. He'd be sure to thank his big brother...tomorrow.

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> I loved the idea of Spencer having a twin. Dominic is basically just MGG in my mind.


End file.
